INFORMACIÓN Sobre Dragon Trinity: El Sekiryuutei Del Control Absoluto
by FlashHero
Summary: esa es solo la información sobre la historia y la lista del enorme Harem de Arata, eventualmente cambiare la clasificación de T a M para ya saben que 7w7


VERSIÓN SIN SPOILERS DE LA LISTA DEL HAREM Y DE LOS PJS

AVISO: este fic será un Arata x Masive Harem (Harem Trinity Seven Harem HSDxD) e Issei x Harem (algunas chicas de ambas series)

MASIVE-HAREM DE ARATA:

Lillith Asami (17 años): [Trinity Seven] Del [Archive de Luxuria] e Hija del [Rey Magico Carmesí Abbys Trinity, ella al igual que las demás Trinity Seven tiene unos sentimientos extremadamente fuertes por su [Rey Magico, ella es definitivamente una prodigio en la magia y en el estudio de la misma, posee un [Elemento De Rey Magico] en su cuerpo que le fue heredado de su padre. Es por mucho, la más inteligente de las [Trinity Seven, su C.I es cercano al de Stephen Hawkins y se graduó de la Academia Real Biblia a la edad de 12 años, siendo toda una niña prodigio, luego de su graduación pasó a ser profesora de segundo año de la academia. Ella fue la persona que introdujo a Arata al mundo sobrenatural y rápidamente se hizo la mejor amiga de Arata, durante el tiempo que pasan juntos ella empieza a desarrollar una fuerte atracción por él, cosa que resulta sumamente evidente para todos, incluyendo al propio Arata, más él no quiere apresurar las cosas, razón por la cual deja que la chica decida lo que realmente quiere, cuando sea el momento el estará esperándola con los brazos abiertos, pues también tiene fuertes sentimientos por ella y por las demás chicas. A pesar de ser la [Trinity Seven] de la lujuria, ella es sumamente intolerante a las perversiones y es súper inocente, lo que Arata aprovecha para jugarle algunas bromas de ese estilo, motivo por el cual ella suele castigarlo física y verbalmente. Sus Themas son [Vanitas: La Vanidad, [Fall: La Caída y [Abies: El Vacío.

Rias Gremory (17): Actual Heredera del Clan Gremory y hermana menor del Rey Demonio Sirzechs Lucifer, es llamada La Princesa De La Ruina Carmesí, su Pieza es la de [Rey]. Ella es una de las Grandes Onee-sama de la academia Kuoh y la chica más popular de la misma, es una demonio de clase alta y la presidenta del Club De Investigación De Lo oculto. Está obsesionada con todo lo que tenga que ver con la cultura japonesa y es una Otaku sin remedio, aunque lo disimula bastante bien, es muy educada, respetuosa, inteligente, cariñosa y amable. Es buena con la magia, su Archive es [Ira] y su Thema es [Odi: El Odio.

Arin Kannazuchi (17): [Trinity Seven] del [Archive de Ira] y esposa autoproclamada de Arata, ella tiene una personalidad casi robótica, que le dificulta el hacer amigos, más desde que Arata llegó, ella parece haber empezado a ser más alegre y a relacionarse más con otras personas. Parece llevarse bastante bien con Hijiri Kasuga, y ambas guardan un misterioso parecido, aunque sus personalidades son casi contrarias. Su Thema es [Ruina: La Destrucción.

Akeno Himejima (17): Hibrida Humana/Ángel Caído, [Queen] de Rias Gremory e Hija del Ángel caído nivel [Cadre] Baraquiel, es llamada La Sacerdotisa Del Relámpago y es la sadomasoquista (SM) definitiva. Tiene talento para la magia y su Archive es [Luxuria, su Thema es [Sanitatem: La Sanación.

Lieselotte Sherlock (17): [Trinity Seven] Del [Archive de Acedia, probablemente es la más pervertida del grupo luego de Levy (exceptuando a Arata... él es un caso aparte...) y busca constantemente la forma de seducir a Arata, objetivo que consigue la mayoría de las veces. Ella es la que más cerca estuvo de acostarse con el muchacho, más sus planes fueron frustrados por Lillith más de una vez. Ella es sumamente curiosa, tal vez demasiado, y siempre está investigando nuevos tipos de magia. Su Thema es [Stagna: El Estanco.

Annastasia L (17): Ex candidata a [Trinity Seven de Luxuria] y actual [Santa De La Resurrección, aunque ella irónicamente está profundamente enamorada del que tendría que ser su enemigo acerrimo, el [Rey Mágico] Arata Kasuga. Ella es una chica muy dulce, amable, servicial y amigable, aunque cuando se encuentra en el campo de batalla no muestra piedad alguna contra sus enemigos. Su Thema es [Terminus: La Frontera.

Rossweisse (21): [Rook] de Rias Gremory y Ex-Valquiria de [Asgard]. Su talento para la magia es descomunal, mas prefiere usar la magia elemental, por lo que no tiene un Thema, ni un Archive. Ella es muy débil frente al alcohol, tanto que una sola copa de cualquier bebida con un mínimo de contenido alcohólico la embriaga totalmente, cosa que fastidia a más de uno, ya que en cuanto se emborracha se pone a llorar desconsoladamente por sentirse una solterona a pesar de solo tener 21 años.

Asia Argento (16): [Bishop] portadora del [Sacred Gear] de [Tipo Apoyo/Dragón] de nivel alto [Twillight Healling, es una chica extremadamente amable, dulce, tierna, amigable, gentil, generosa y honesta, por lo que es llamada [El Ángel de Kuoh]. Tiene mucho talento para la magia, su Archive es [Avaritia] y su Thema es [Suplicium: El Sufrimiento.

Le Fay Pendragon (15): Maga humana, Hermana menor de Arthur Pendragon y miembro del [Equipo Valentine]. Es muy buena cocinera y disfruta mucho de ayudar a los demás. Ella es una descendiente directa del Rey Arturo y Reencarnación de Morgane Le Fay, y fuera de las [Trinity Seven] y de los [Paladines, probablemente sea la maga humana más talentosa del mundo. Su Archive es [Avaritia]. Su Thema es [Veritas: La Verdad.

Mira Yamana (17): [Trinity Seven] del [Archive de Superbia] y la líder del equipo, ella es la segunda más inteligente de la academia Biblia solamente superada por Lillith Asami, la cual se graduó a una edad muy temprana y se volvió maestra de dicha academia. Su magia le permite reflejar cualquier tipo de magia q ue pueda afectarla. Ella odia a los pervertidos, pero está profundamente enamorada de Arata Kasuga, el mayor pervertido de la Academia Biblia. Su Thema es [Lustitia: La Justicia

Koneko Toujou/Shirone Hellcat (15): [Rook] de Rias Gremory y una Nekomata hermana menor de Kuroka, cuenta con la descomunal fuerza y defensa físicas de una [Rook] sumado a su naturaleza como Nekomata, que la hace naturalmente talentosa en el Senjutsu y en el combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo, sin embargo, ella le teme a su propio poder, pues piensa que ese poder fue el que "llevo a la locura" a su hermana mayor.

Kuroka Hellcat (17): Nekomata miembro del [Equipo Valentine, es la Hermana mayor de Koneko y maestra del arte del Senjutsu, Youjutsu (/y muchos otros que el autor no puede recordar XD/), además de que es capaz de manipular el Espacio/Tiempo, aunque no a un nivel desmesurado.

Levi Kazama (16): [Trinity Seven] del [Archive de Invidia, es una ninja realmente experimentada y una de las siete mejores combatientes físicas del planeta, además de eso ella es excepcionalmente veloz, conoce miles de técnicas ninja y su especialidad es el combate contra múltiples enemigos a la vez. Su personalidad es la de una total pervertida y tiene tendencia a provocar a Arata constantemente. Su Thema es [Espectatio: La Expectación

Yui Kurata (16): [Trinity Seven] del [Archive de Avaritia, ella es una tierna loli de cabello color gris y pupilas con forma de cruz con una delantera que definitivamente la catapultaba a la categoría de Oppai-Loli, ella esta perdidamente enamorada de Arata y no desperdicia ninguna oportunidad para seducirlo. Su Thema es [Amicitia: La Amistad

Serafall Leviathan (Anteriormente Serafall Sitri) (516): Actual Reina Demonio Leviathan y Ex-Heredera del Clan Sitri, al igual que Yui, ella tiene una actitud infantil, eso sumado a su aspecto de niña, su extraña fijación con las Mahou Shoujou, su generosa pechonalidad, su diminuta estatura y su alegre energía hacen que caiga en la categoría de Oppai-Loli. Su trabajo como [Maou] es el de administrar el sector Médico, Turístico y las relaciones públicas del [Inframundo]

Gabriel (9.500): La Querubín más hermosa y una de las líderes del cielo, ella es extremadamente amorosa, comprensiva, amable, cariñosa, inocente y gentil con todo el mundo, sea demonio, dragón, humano o ángel caído, al parecer entre ella, Penemue y Serafall hay una antigua rivalidad de cuando eran más jóvenes

Hijiri Kasuga (17): Ex-Candidata a [Trinity Seven de Ira, [Candidata a Rey Magico de Ira] y ex-miembro de la organización Anti-Rey Magico [Iscariot]. Ella es la amiga de la infancia de Arata Kasuga y está profundamente enamorada de él. Anteriormente se creía que era su prima, más esto fue desmentido luego de un tiempo. Sus Themas son [Partum: La Entrega, [Ruina: La Destrucción y [Analysis: El Análisis.

Lugh (19): Una Maga de la Academia Real Liber, Ex-miembro de la Organización Anti-Rey Magico [Iscariot, ella tiene una extraña obsesión con recolectar tesoros y armas legendarias para aumentar su poder, su Archive es [Invidia]. Su Thema es [Furta: El Robo

Akio Fudo (19): [Trinity Seven] del [Archive de Gula, ella es lo más parecido a una Hermana Mayor que tiene Arata, aunque ella tiene fuertes sentimientos por él. Es muy valiente, alegre, responsable y es una chef de nivel gourmet. Su Thema es [Fides: La Fe

Selina Sherlock (17): Maga de la Academia Biblia y hermana gemela de Lieselotte Sherlock, está bastante acomplejada por el poco desarrollo de su cuerpo en comparación con el de su hermana gemela. Su Archive, al igual que el de su hermana, es [Acedia] y su grimorio es su querida Cámara Fotográfica. Su Thema es [Ligare: El Lazo

Elsha Harvey (aparenta 21 pero lleva varias décadas como conciencia en el [Boosted Gear]): ella es una antigua portadora del [Boosted Gear, siendo ella la [Sekiryuutei] femenina más poderosa de la historia

Jeanne D'Arc (17): descendiente de Juana De Arco y portadora del [Sacred Gear] de [Tipo Espada/Dragón] [Blade Blacksmith] el cual le permite crear espadas de forma similar al [Sword Birth]

Yasaka (45): ella es la líder Kyubi de la [Facción Youkai] y la Madre de la pequeña Kunou.

Ravel Phenex (15): es una Demonio de sangre Pura perteneciente al Clan Phenex y una Tsundere sin remedio.

Xenovia Quarta (16): Ex-Exorcista del Vaticano, actual [Knight] de Rias Gremory y portadora de la [Espada Sagrada Durandal, es una chica con un gran corazón (tanto que su pecho se "expandió" para contenerlo 7v7) y un minúsculo cerebro.

Raynare (16): Ángel Caído de nivel medio/alto, hija de Shemhazai y aprendiz de Penemue, ella tiene tendencias SM al igual que Akeno, aunque ella prefiere el Bondage, por algún motivo (me inventé lo de que es hija de Shemhazai para que tenga algo más de importancia :v)

Astil's Codex (Sora) (2.750): Grimorio Legendario perteneciente a Arata Kasuga, es una pervertida sin remedio y constantemente busca lograr que su maestro forme su tan soñado harem

Judecca (Espada Imperial Demoniaca Negra) (4.250): espada legendaria perteneciente a arata Kasuga, la cual está obsesionada con "Hacerse Una" y tener descendencia con su Maestro (/Pinshe Arata Suertudo ,v/)

Illya's Fragment (Illya) (1.900): Grimorio Legendario perteneciente a Arata Kasuga, anteriormente era propiedad de Hijiri Kasuga, mas ella decidió pasar a ser la segunda [Grimorio] del [Rey Mágico]

Directora Asha Ayesha (25): Directora de la Real Academia Akasha y una maga de clase [Paladín, su Archive es [Avaritia, ella es la mejor amiga de Annastasia y tiene un gran interés en Arata Kasuga, un interés que se vio incrementado cuando se revelo que el no solo es el [Rey Magico] sino también el [Sekiryuutei]. Su Thema es [Arbiter: El Juez

Seekvaira Agares (17): Actual Heredera del Clan Agares y una Mecha-Otaku consagrada, está obsesionada con llegar a construir y pilotar una réplica funcional del EVA 01 del anime Evangelion

Valentine Lucifer (16): Actual portadora del [Longinus] de [Tipo Dragón] [Divine Dividing] en la que se encuentra sellado el Dragón Emperador Blanco, Albión y descendiente del Rey Demonio Lucifer original, su talento para la magia es descomunal y es una de las tres Singularidades actuales, es una obsesa de las batallas y siempre está buscando a nuevos y poderosísimos enemigos. Parece llevarse bastante bien con su dragón [Albión, al cual considera su maestro. Además de esto, ella es una maga bastante talentosa, su Archive es [Superbia] y su Thema, curiosamente (no por falta de imaginación del autor) es [Talentum: El Talento

Tiamat (3.000): la [Reina Dragón] más poderosa [Khaos Karma Dragon Tiamat]

Abe Kyome (17): Es la Heredera del Clan de Domadores de Bestias Kyome.

Ophis Uroboros (?): Diosa Dragona del Infinito y segundo ser más fuerte del mundo, solo detrás de [Great Red] y [666 Trihexa]

Tsubasa Yura (15): [Rook] de Sona Sitri.

Ingvild Leviathan (117 aunque aparenta 17): híbrida humano/demonio descendiente del [Maou Leviathan] original, actual portadora del [Sacred Gear] de categoría [Longinus] [Nereys Kyrei]. Futura [Queen] de Arata Kasuga

Rubine (500): es una Maga inmortal de nivel [Malebranche] y líder de los 12 generales del [Auténtico Rey Mágico, su Archive es [Superbia]. Su Thema es [Sollicitus: Las Pesadillas

Okto (Illya's Fragment Oktis) (1.400): Grimorio Legendario propiedad de Arata Kasuga y la "Hermana Menor" de Illya

Saeko Busujima (17): Humana portadora del [Sacred Gear] de [Tipo Espada] [Yatsufuba] que es una Katana con la que puede controlar como marionetas los cuerpos de las personas, seres mágicos, animales o bestias asesinados por la usuaria o anteriores usuarios, pero al usar esta habilidad se pone una gran carga en el cuerpo del usuario. Esta [Sacred Gear] tiene una rivalidad con la [Sacred Gear] [Murasame, similar a la que tienen los [Dragónes Celestiales]. (/No me pueden negar que no hay nadie mejor que Saeko para tener una espada que controla a los muertos/)

HAREM DE ISSEI:

Irina Shidou (16): Ángel Ascendida y [As de Espadas] de Michael, el Líder del [Cielo, la amiga de la Infancia de Issei y una descerebrada total, justo como su mejor amiga Xenovia Quarta

Aika Kiryuu (16): Exorcista del [Vaticano] y Humana Portadora del [Sacred Gear] de [Tipo Arma a distancia] [Pumpkin].

Himari Noihara (16): hibrida humana/Nekomata portadora del [Sacred Gear] de [Tipo Transformación] [Lionel] que le permite transformarse parcialmente en un león, eso sumado a su naturaleza como [Nekomata] le dan unos sentidos aumentados que solo los dragones pueden superar. Por el momento no es capaz de usar sus poderes de [Nekomata] y su [Sacred Gear] al mismo tiempo, pero probablemente solo sea cuestión de tiempo. Ella es muy hábil en el uso de la Katana y su velocidad está a la par de un [Knight] de nivel medio.

Kalawarner (20): ángel Caída de Nivel Medio, hija del [Cadre] Kokabiel y aprendiz de Penemue, es la mejor amiga de Raynalle (me inventé lo de que es Hija de Kokabiel, es para darle una excusa para que sea más fuerte que en el Canon)

Nymeria Astharot (17) (una OC creada por mi): demonio de sangre pura perteneciente al Clan Astharot, Hija del [Rey Demonio] Ajuka Belzebuub con su esposa Sarabi Vapula y por ende sobrina del Heredero actual del clan Astharot, Diodora Astharot.

Kunou (14): una Kitsune de fuego Hija de la líder de la [Facción Youkai] Yasaka.

Lilit ("Hermana" de Ophis) (2 meses): Clon de Ophis con un poder idéntico al de su "hermana"

Elmenhilde Karstein (15): Vampiresa y actual heredera de la Casa Karstein

Aki Katase (16): humana portadora del [Sacred Gear] de [Tipo Arma a distancia] [Gunslinger] que le permite crear armas de fuego con diferentes poderes y habilidades, pero teniendo siempre el elemento demoníaco (algo similar al [Sword Birth] de Yuuto Kiba), tiene un Crush con Issei desde que son niños, pues ella fue una de sus amigas de la infancia antes del incidente en el que los padres de Issei muriesen

Directora Elizabeth Liber (30): Directora de la Real Academia Liber y una maga clase [Paladín, su Archive es [Ira]. Su Thema es [Sanctus: El Santo

Reya Kuzaka (16): [Bishop] de Sona Sitri

Kaori Murayama (16): humana portadora del [Sacred Gear] de [Tipo Espada] [Murasame] que le permite invocar una Katana envenenada que mata con el menor rasguño. Es la capitana del Club De Kendo de la academia Kuoh

MINI-HAREM DE SAJI:

Momo Hanakai (16): [Bishop] y [Demonio Reencarnada] que forma parte del sequito de Sona Sitri. Su talento para la magia es realmente alto. Su Archive es [Avaritia] y su Thema es [Obscurantism: El Oscurantismo. Es portadora del [Sacred Gear Artificial] de [Tipo Barrera] [Applause Wall, creado por Azazel, el cual le permite generar barreras increíblemente resistentes.

Sona Sitri (17): actual Heredera del Clan Sitri y Presidenta Del Concejo estudiantil de la Academia Kuoh, ella es Fría, algo malhumorada y muy seria, aunque es un poco cariñosa con sus siervos, todo lo contrario a la personalidad alegre e infantil de su hermana mayor, Serafall Leviathan. utiliza la Magia Elemental de Agua

Roruko Nimura (15): [peón] y [Demonio Reencarnada] que forma parte del sequito de Sona Sitri. Lo más destacable de ella es su gran fuerza física, su gran resistencia y que es portadora del [Sacred Gear Artificial] de [Tipo Armadura Ligera] [Procellarum Phantom, creado por Azazel, que le permite recubrir sus piernas con una especie de armadura que aumenta notoriamente la velocidad de la usuaria.

Bennia (15): [Knight Mutado] de Sona Sitri y una hibrido de [Grimm Reaper] y humana.

PAREJAS DE SIRZECHS LUCIFER:

Grayfia Lucifudge (519): Ex-Heredera del casi extinto Clan Lucifudge. Se dice que su poder está a la par con el de la [Reina Demonio] Serafall Leviathan. ella ocupa la pieza de [Queen] de Sirzechs Lucifer, el [Maou Carmesí] y también es su esposa principal. También tiene un hijo con él, el cual tiene por nombre Millicas Gremory

Esmeralda Astharot (517) (OC): hermana gemela de Ajuka Belzebuub y segunda esposa del [Rey Demonio] Sirzechs Lucifer, con quien tiene una hija, Isabel Gremory

PAREJAS DE LOS DEMAS PJS MASCULINOS:

Penemue (9.300): una de los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos y secretaria personal de Azazel cuando este se encuentra trabajando en Grigori (oséa casi nunca XD) (ella estará loca por los huesitos de Abbys e intentará convencerlo de ser la madre de Lillith)

Valery Tepes (15): Amiga de la infancia de Gasper Vladi y portadora del [Longinus] de [Tipo Resurrección] [Sephirot Graal]

Lavinia Reni (20): Maga Humana portadora del [Longinus] de [Tipo Ataque] [Absolute Dimise, que le permite invocar una muñeca de hielo que es capaz de congelar grandes extensiones de terreno en segundos alcanzando el Cero Absoluto, ella es una especie de "Hermana Mayor" para Valentine Lucifer y del [Equipo SLASHDOG]. Su Archive es [Avaritia] y su Thema es [Repuddio: El Rechazo

Lillim Kasuga Asami (Hermes Apocrypha) (13): Grimorio de Lillith Asami, el cual tomo la apariencia de una pequeña niña luego de absorber parte de la magia de Arata y Lillith, la cual fue adoptada por ellos, debido a que al tener la magia de ambos, técnicamente es su hija. Parece tener interés en Millicas Gremory

Kuisha Abbadon (17): Ella es la [Queen] de Sairaorg Bael, así como también su prometida. Es un demonio de Sangre Pura que forma parte del Clan Abbadon, uno de los Clanes Demoniacos Extra, y se cree que su poder está casi a la par con el de su [Rey, Sairaorg Bael

Shizuku Kasuga (40): es la hermana menor de Ikki Kasuga (el padre de Arata) y Madrina del [Rey Mágico]. Ella es una poderosa maga de agua. Desde hace años que parece tener fuertes sentimientos por Liam Biblia, pero este jamás se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente esta mujer por él.

Tsubaki Shinra (17): [Queen] de Sona Sitri y portadora del [Sacred Gear] de [Tipo Contraataque] [Alice's Mirror, es una experta en el uso de la Nagitana. Parece tener la misma personalidad que su [Rey] Sona Sitri, pero en realidad ella es una chica sumamente amigable, aunque muy seria.

Sarabi Vapula (OC) (518):

Demonio de Sangre Pura y miembro del Clan Vapula, que tiene control sobre los leones. Está casada con el actual Maou Beelzebub, Ajuka Beelzebub, y fué con su ayuda que el pudo crear las tan famosas [Evil Pieces, pues ella es su principal asistente de investigación (/N/A: a ver cuantos mortales son capaces de atrapar esta referencia en el nombre de la mujer/)

YA SE QUE SON MUCHAS CHICAS, PERO ESE SERÁ EL HAREM, GOZENLO MIS CHAVOS!

LOS PJS MASCULINOS DEL FIC SERÁN:

Arata Kasuga (17): [Pawn de 8 Forced Mutation Pieces] de Rias Gremory. Él es el actual [Rey Mágico del Archive de Superbia, Astral Trinity] y portador del [Longinus] de [Tipo Dragón] [Boosted Gear] en el que está sellado el Dragón Emperador Rojo, Ddraig, que le permite multiplicar su propio poder cada 10 segundos y también le permite transferírselo a sus aliados, lo que lo vuelve el Sekiryuutei, además, es el portador de la [Espada Imperial Demoniaca Negra Judecca, el legendario [Sword Magius] y el actual candidato a [Auténtico Rey Mágico del Control, es considerado la mayor Singularidad de la historia, puesto que lleva consigo poderes demasiado grandes y que ni el mismo acaba de comprender. Algo destacable de él es su casi infinita perversión, su habilidad para copiar magias de otros magos para adaptarlas a su propio estilo de combate, su notable habilidad con la espada fruto de su entrenamiento con [Judecca, su mentalidad tranquila aun en momentos de mucha presión y su mente estratégica. Él es sumamente astuto, tranquilo, valiente, protector, amigable y bastante bromista con las personas que aprecia, lo que le permite hacer amigos con suma facilidad, aunque a veces saca de quicio a sus conocidos con sus ocurrencias, la mayoría de naturaleza pervertida. Aunque no lo parezca, él es un excelente combatiente tanto en cuerpo a cuerpo, con espadas o a distancia, parece tener una habilidad bastante buena en el uso de armas de fuego, lo que lo hace un luchador bastante equilibrado. Sus Grimorios son [Astil's Codex, [Illya's Fragment] e [Illya's Fragment Oktis]. Sus Themas son [Imperium: El Control, [Vanitas: La Vanidad, [Stagna: El Estanco, [Ruina: La Destrucción, [Fides: La Fe, [Ligare: El Lazo. Actualmente puede calificar como [Candidato a Autentico Rey Mágico]. Los Archives son: [Luxuria, [Gula, [Superbia, [Acedia, [Avaritia, [Ira] e [Invidia]. Cada uno corresponde a uno de los 7 pecados capitales. Para poder copiar magias, él debe conocer los procesos básicos, El nombre del Fundador del Archive y debe desactivar el [Modo Magus] y anular la magia de su objetivo, luego de esto el será capaz de copiar las distintas magias de cualquiera de los Themas. Su rango actual (Sin contar su rango de [Rey Mágico]) es el de un [Archmagus, pues su investigación avanzó en gran medida, pero no lo suficiente para ser catalogado como un [Paladín] (a pesar de que si se transforma en [Astral Trinity, Out Rage] puede dejar en ridículo el poder de estos a cambio de la destrucción y reinicio del mundo).

Issei Hyodo (16): Él fue criado desde pequeño por la facción del [Cielo] luego de que sus padres fuesen asesinados por el [Dragon Maligno Grendel, es el actual portador de uno de los 14 [Longinus, La Máscara del Dragón Emperador de la Medianoche, Acnología, el [Habillity Stealler] de [Tipo Dragón] con un poder que iguala al del [Boosted Gear] y el [Divine Dividing, con la forma de un casco y mascara de dragón de color negro como la noche con detalles blancos y gemas y ojos de color Azul Oscuro, su título es el Mikadzukiryuutei (Dragón Emperador De La Medianoche) el Tercer Dragón Celestial, su habilidad es la de robar poderes y habilidades de sus oponentes pero en mayor nivel, excepto que sea de un adversario con un poder muy superior al suyo, en ese caso solo podrá copiar dicho poder, su habilidad secundaria es la de concederle dichos poderes por un tiempo limitado a sus aliados pero en mucha menor medida (por ejemplo podría darle a un demonio poderes de luz por un corto periodo, o sinó adquirir la habilidad de los demonios de entender cualquier idioma, o incluso la habilidad de conducir todo tipo de vehículos), en su estado básico solo podrá robar 5 poderes o habilidades a la vez por un tiempo máximo de 2 horas cuando él [Sacred Gear] alcanza su máximo dominio, pero dependiendo de la voluntad y poder del Portador (Issei Hyodo en este caso) este límite puede superarse, en su Balance Breaker, es llamado [Half moon Dragon Balance Breaker, Habillity Stealler Scale Mail] y el diseño de su armadura es idéntico al de los Dragones Celestiales Rojo (Ddraig) y Blanco (Albion) solo que de color negro, los detalles blancos y las gemas azul oscuro. Cuando alcanza este estado, el [Habillity Stealler] le brinda un aumento drástico de todas sus habilidades físicas y mágicas y se elimina el límite de habilidades a robar, además de que el límite de tiempo se pone a la par del máximo tiempo en el que el portador puede mantener el [Balance Breaker] activo. Issei también es portador de la [Espada Sagrada Dragon Slayer Ascalon, a la cual domina con gran maestría y habilidad, además de eso, él es un Ángel Ascendido, para ser precisos es el [Joker] de la Querubín Gabriel, lo que le concede la habilidad de crear armas de luz y le da total acceso al sistema del [Ojo De Dios]. Su Talento para la magia es prácticamente Nulo, por lo que es un luchador que se centra en el cuerpo a cuerpo y en la esgrima. Algo destacable sobre él, es que es el pupilo del humano más fuerte del mundo, el Exorcista Vasco Strada

Yuuto Kiba (16): es un [Demonio Reencarnado] que ocupa la pieza de [Knight] de Rias Gremory y es portador del [Sacred Gear] de [Tipo Espada] [Sword Birth]. Es llamado el [Príncipe Kuoh, por sus buenos modales, su buen aspecto y su amabilidad con casi todo el mundo. En los tops de la academia Kuoh ocupa el primer puesto de "El Mas Atractivo Para Las Chicas" y también el primer puesto como "El Enemigo Nr1 de todos los Hombres".

Además de eso, él es uno de los Demonios más veloces del mundo

Azazel (9.750): El Gobernador General de los Ángeles Caídos, creador del [Sacred Gear Artificial] de [Tipo Dragón] de alto nivel [Downfall Dragon Spear] en el que está sellado voluntariamente el [Rey Dragón] [Gigantis Dragon Fafnir, cuyo poder es el de aumentar descomunalmente la fuerza física del portador. Él es el mayor experto del mundo en relación a los [Sacred Gear] y es considerado uno de los seres más inteligentes del planeta junto con el [Maou] Ajuka Belzebuub, el [Dios Griego] Hefesto y su hermana, la [Diosa Griega] Atenea.

Sirzechs Lucifer (anteriormente Sirzechs Gremory) (517): Actual Gran Rey Demonio Lucifer, el Satán Carmesí, Hermano Mayor de Rias Gremory y manifestación viviente del [Poder De La Destrucción] de la Casa Bael, es uno de los tres únicos [Súper Demonios, junto con su mejor amigo y rival, Ajuka Belzebuub, y un demonio más, del cual no se tienen registros actualmente. Tiene un serio caso de Complejo De Hermana, por lo que es llamado un Siscon Sin Remedio, lo mismo pasa con Serafall Leviathan. Su deber como [Maou] es el de la administración económica y política del [Inframundo]

Ajuka Belzebuub (anteriormente Ajuka Astharot) (517): actual Rey Demonio Belzebuub, es el hermano gemelo de Esmeralda Astharot, la esposa de su mejor amigo/rival Sirzechs Lucifer, por lo que ahora son cuñados. Es un genio en todo el sentido de la palabra. Actualmente es uno de los [Súper Demonios] ya que es capaz de anular, desviar, controlar, amplificar, reducir y eliminar cualquier fuente de energía, ya sea mágica, dragónica, demoniaca, asgardiana, Celestial, Humana, etc. Su verdadera forma es la encarnación física de la [Energía Mágica, tal como Sirzechs es la encarnación física del [Poder De La Destrucción]. Su trabajo como [Maou] es el de manejar el sector tecnológico del [Inframundo]. Es el creador del sistema de [reencarnación] de los demonios, conocido comúnmente como [Evil Pieces] y también del sistema de juegos conocido como [Rating Game].

Gasper Vladi (15): [Bishop Mutado] de Rias Gremory, Dhampiro, portador del Sacred Gear de nivel alto [Forbidden Balor View]. Es bastante bueno en la magia, su Archive es [Superbia] y sus Themas son [Causa Terrore: El Causar Pánico, [Sero: El Destiempo y [Tenebris: La Oscuridad, mas no tiene dominado ninguno

Director Liam Biblia (42): Maestro de Magia de Arata y Las Trinity Seven y director de la Academia Real Biblia, es uno de los magos clase [Paladín] además de ser uno de los 6 magos más poderosos del mundo. Su Thema es [Timore: El Terror y lo tiene completamente dominado, lo que le da el rango de [Paladín]

Abbys Trinity (anteriormente conocido como Edward Asami) (47): Rey Mágico Carmesí de otro mundo, Senpai, Predecesor, Maestro (y futuro Suegro) de Arata, padre de Lillith Asami, anteriormente podría haber entrado en el top 10 mundial de poder, pero luego de su batalla contra Arata y de haberse fusionado con la [Espada Demoniaca Imperial Carmesí Caina] su poder disminuyo drásticamente. Su Archive es [Luxuria]. Sus Themas son [Vanitas: La Vanidad y [Fall: La Caída, todos completamente dominados, pero al no contar con un cuerpo físico propio no puede ser considerado un [Paladín]

Genshirou Saji (16): Portador de los cuatro [Sacred Gears] de [Tipo Dragón] que contienen el alma del [Rey Dragón] y [Ex-Dragón Maligno] [Black Flame Dragon Vvitra, los cuales son [Absortion Line] que le da la habilidad de lanzar tentáculos que drenan la energía de su oponente, [Blaze Black Flare] le da la habilidad de lanzar las llamas negras malditas de Vvitra, [Deleted Field] que le permite suprimir el poder de sus enemigos y [Shadow Prison] el cual le permite restringir los poderes de sus oponentes con sus llamas negras, actualmente es el [Pawn de 4 Evil Pieces Mutadas] de Sona Sitri. Se desconoce el por qué nació con cuatro [Sacred Gears].

Sairaorg Bael (19): Heredero del Clan demoniaco Bael, es un demonio de sangre pura sin ningún talento para la magia y sin la capacidad de usar el [Poder De La Destrucción] del Clan Bael, su mayor poder es el físico, el cual entreno durante toda su vida sin descanso alguno, es experto en muchos estilos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y un genio del combate.

Arthur Pendragon (17): Hermano Mayor de Le Fay, Heredero de la Familia Pendragon, Descendiente y reencarnación del [Rey Arturo] y portador de la [Espada Sagrada Caliburn, la más fuerte de las [Cuatro Espadas Sagradas]. Él es miembro y el segundo más fuerte del [Equipo Valentine, además de ser un auténtico prodigio en el arte de la espada. Al igual que Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafall Leviathan, él es un Siscon irremediable.

Bikou (18): un Youkai Mono descendiente del Sun Wu Kong original y su actual sucesor, porta la [Nube Dorada Kinton] que le permite volar y el [Báculo Sagrado] que cuenta con la capacidad de alargarse sin fin, a ambas herramientas las domina con total maestría en el combate. Es el principal bromista del [Equipo Valentine]. Por ser el actual Sun Wu Kong, su talento para el Senjutsu y muchos otros Jutsus es descomunal

Tobio Ikuse (20): humano portador del [Longinus] de [Tipo Avatar Independiente/Espada] [Canis Lykaon] el cual le otorga la capacidad de invocar al [Rey De Los Lobos, La Espada Negra Lykaon] el cual es un lobo de color negro con una espada en su frente, este tiene la capacidad de convertirse en una espada negra, controlar las sombras y puede hacer crecer miles de espadas desde su cuerpo. Su [Balance Breaker] le otorga la capacidad de convertirse en un enorme [Licántropo] negro que puede crear espadas, viajar por las sombras y controlar las mismas

Dulio Gesualdo (23): [Ángel Ascendido, Ex-Exorcista del [Vaticano] Y él [Joker] de Michael, el Líder del [Cielo, es el portador del [Longinus] de [Tipo Ataque] [Zenith Tempest] que le permite tener el control absoluto del clima y los elementos de la naturaleza

Millicas Gremory (13): Demonio de Sangre pura, único hijo de Sirzechs Lucifer y su primera esposa, Grayfia Lucifudge.

Falbium Asmodeus (Anteriormente Falbium Glaysa-Labolas) (518): Actual Rey Demonio Asmodeus. Es un holgazán que se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. Su trabajo como [Maou] es el de proteger al [Inframundo] de amenazas externas o internas, es el líder del ejercito del [Inframundo] y el encargado de las fuerzas militares del mismo.

SEQUITO DE RIAS GREMORY: (puede que haya algún cambio que les informaré)

King: Rias Gremory (Demonio de sangre pura)

Queen: Akeno Himejima (hibrida humano-Ángel Caído)

Knights: Xenovia Quarta (Ex-Exorcista y portadora de [Durandal]) y Yuuto Kiba (portador de la [Espada Sacro-Demoniaca])

Bishops: Gasper Vladi (un Dhampiro que ocupa la pieza de [Bishop Mutado]) y Asia argento (una Ex-Monja)

Pawn: Arata Kasuga (un mago que es el actual [Rey Mágico] y el [Sekiryuutei, ocupa los 8 [Pawns Mutados] de Rias Gremory)

Rooks: Koneko Toujou (una Nekomata) y Rossweisse (una Valquiria)

SEQUITO DE SONA SITRI:

King: Sona Sitri (demonio de Sangre Pura)

Queen: Tsubaki Shinra (Humana Reencarnada)

Rooks: Loup Garou (hibrido de hombre lobo-humano con una gran habilidad mágica) y Tsubasa Yura (Humana Reencarnada)

Bishops: Momo Hanakai (una humana Reencarnada) y Reya Kuzaka (una humana reencarnada)

Knights: Tomoe Meguri (una onmyouji ((una especie de exorcistas japoneses)) y humana Reencarnada) y Bennia (una Hibrido Grimm Reaper-Humana)

Pawns: Saji Genshirou (humano-dragón portador de los cuatro [Sacred Gears] del [Rey Dragón Vvitra] que ocupó 4 [Pawns Mutados] de Sona Sitri) y Roruko Nimura (humana reencarnada que ocupó 4 [Pawns]).

COLOCO TODO ESTO PORQUE ELLOS SERAN DE LOS MAYORES PROTAGONISTAS DE ESTA HISTORIA Y QUIERO QUE SEPAN DE LO QUE SON CAPACES, MAS AUN HAY MUCHAS COSAS SIN CONTAR Y QUE SE IRAN VIENDO CONFORME AVANCE EL FIC

ACLARACIONES:

1) Los nombres de los directores de las academias de magia y de Abbys Trinity me los inventé yo, hasta ahora no se han mencionado sus nombres reales en el manga de Trinity Seven, y le coloqué el apellido Asami a Abbys y a Lillith porque si los apellidaba Azazel iba a quedar raro, lo mismo aplica al cambio de nombre de la Lillith de DxD, que es una clon de Ophis, así que ella será Lilit y la de Trinity Seven será Lillith :V

2) Ninguno de los pjs, historias o casi nada de lo que aparezca aquí me pertenece, es casi todo propiedad de los autores de HSDXD y Trinity Seven respectivamente, solo hago esto con tal de entretener, no gano absolutamente nada con hacerlo excepto la satisfacción de saber que a mis lectores (Cuando tenga XD) les agrada mi historia

3) No importa si tenga reviews y lectores o no, yo no pienso abandonar esta historia, yo la escribiré porque a mí me gusta hacerlo, no la abandonaré solo porque no es reconocida

4) Soy más que consciente de que el [Sacred Gear] de Issei tiene un poder similar al de Arata para replicar magias, pero guarda algunas diferencias, por ejemplo: NO conserva permanentemente las habilidades que copia (a menos que sea una pasiva no muy potente), solo las mantiene por un tiempo limitado. Además de que no necesita cumplir los tres requisitos que rigen la magia de copia de arata

5) Si bien los demonios talentosos en la magia tienen un Archive y un Thema de investigación, no tendrán [Magus Mode] ni [Maniphested Forms, ya que en realidad no son magos. En cambio, pjs humanos que tengan capacidades mágicas si dispondrán de un [Magus Mode] (por ejemplo Le Fay, Walburga o Lavinia), sin embargo las [Maniphested Forms] serán exclusivas de las [Trinity Seven] y las [Ex-Candidatas] a [Trinity Seven] (oséa Hijiri y Anna).

6) pongo Spoilers de las chicas de Trinity Seven porque en el punto de la historia en el que empieza este fic, casi todas las chicas tienen su desarrollo, por lo que se me hace más cómodo para seguir con la historia y más adelante formalizar el harem. En cambio, a las chicas de DxD, las de otros animes y las OC aun debo desarrollarlas, por lo que no coloco datos importantes sobre ellas aún...

7) Arata y las demás chicas de Trinity Seven seguirán estando en los mismos años escolares que en el anime de Trinity Seven porque debido al año de entrenamiento todos repitieron de año (exceptuando a Lillith que es profesora XD) siendo que Akio y Lugh están en primero de universidad, Arata, Liese, Anna, Arin, Hijiri, Selina y Mira están en segundo año de preparatoria, mientras que Yui y Levi están en primer año de preparatoria


End file.
